


Christmas’ Stranger

by L0velie



Series: Where the Compass Points [5]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: CHRISTMAS!!, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28005006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L0velie/pseuds/L0velie
Summary: A year after being exiled, Tommy can finally go visit L’Manburg for Christmas.If only he hadn’t changed that much.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Series: Where the Compass Points [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2045248
Comments: 8
Kudos: 258





	Christmas’ Stranger

**Author's Note:**

> Is this a happy chapter I’m seeing? Probably (not)! 
> 
> Totally forgot to write it and finished it in 30 minutes, sorry if there’s any mistakes.

It was this time of the year again.

Snow, lights, gifts and all that happy shit.

More precisely, Christmas.

This year, Tommy was allowed to go, because Dream said that Sapnap and George really wanted him to be there.

He wondered where did that pity came from.

So Tommy, with his messy bun and Phil’s clothes, finally stepped in the portals he kept glaring at since day one.

When he came out, it was night. He saw the biggest, liveliest town he’s ever seen. A giant Christmas tree, with thousands of lights and decoration. 

He turned his head, seeing everyone talking and playing together. Sapnap, Quackity and Karl were together, talking and cuddling and probably insulting someone. Eret was spending time with Niki and Puffy, while Bad and Skeppy where obviously pranking everyone. Techno and Phil didn’t come, probably because Techno still was a wanted criminal.

He missed the company of the others, even if they didn’t care about him.

He couldn’t see Tubbo, which was surprising, since his best friend loved festivities.

Was he still the president? Dream didn’t tell him.

He decided to go at the center of the town, where everyone was. He didn’t want to bother them, so he just sat down near the giant campfire and looked at it.

He didn’t like fire, but he was so cold here, he had to find some warmth. 

He looked around, making sure no one noticed his arrival. He really did his best to not drag attention to him, but obviously, he failed at that too.

“Who’re you? I don’t think I’ve seen you before.”

It was Karl. Karl didn’t recognize him.

He had changed that much, hadn’t he? Maybe his voice would give him away. He didn’t want to be recognized, anyway, so he decided to keep his mouth shut and simply nod in agreement.

“I thought so. Its nice to meet you! I should present you to everyone here, it’s not often we get new people! And of course you should think about joining El Rapids, we’re just so cool there. Though I think you have to pass a test to join and...”

Tommy decided to tune the man’s voice. It wasn’t annoying, it’s just that he already knew most of it, thanks to Ranboo’s letters at the beginning of his exile.

“... And that’s how I married Quackity and Sapnap! Oh you have to meet them, trust me they are the best at popping off.”

And then he met Karl’s soulmates, proudly showing their compasses. They they had green needles, which Tommy never had to chance to see well. Sapnap also had two red needles, pointing behind him.

Then there trio made presentation of everyone to him, and surprisingly, no one remembered him.

It was quite disappointing, if he was to be honest.

“I would let you meet Tommy, but Dream refused to let him come again. It’s been a long time since the kid said anything, I’m becoming worried...”

At the moment his name was said, everyone around here stopped talking, staying in an awkward silence. After some times, Tommy excused himself silently, deciding to go to his ex-paradise.

He followed the red needle of his compass, pointing to the bench. He climbed the hill, seeing how nothing changed, like if he went there yesterday.

He saw a little brown head, sitting on the bench. He still looked like a child, always small and all.

Tommy sat down to his side.

The ex-president (he learned that Ranboo was elected) quickly turned his head to face him. His brown hair were still messy, and the freckles on his face never faded. 

He was still wearing his green shirt and scraped pants.

If he could, Tommy would hug him. He would say sorry, he would cry, he would beg him to come more.

But to Tubbo’s eyes he was nothing but a stranger.

“What are you doing here?”

Tubbo said it calmly, not wanting to be impolite. He didn’t want to scare off someone who could become a friend.

But Tommy stayed silent, and simply shrugged.

“You remind me of my friend. Tommy, he was... he is my soulmate. His needle still hadn’t fade, so I suppose he’s still alive.”

Tommy wanted to tell him he was alive.

“I wish I could go see him more, but one time I tried and Dream threatened his safety so... I can’t go. I wish he was there with me right now. It’s been like, a year since I talked to him. And... I really miss him, and...”

Tubbo started to cry, and Tommy hadn’t hurt that much since the lava incident.

He couldn’t do anything, because the sun was rising.

He knew what it meant.

Behind him, a hand grabbed his shoulder. “Tommy, it’s time to go. You know what we said, you have to leave at sunrise. We wouldn’t want anyone hurt, wouldn’t we..?”

“Tommy? Tommy, it’s really you?”

The exiled looked at his best friend, and didn’t say a word. Instead, he followed Dream, head down and went back to his hell.

Tubbo had to do something.

He would make everything change.


End file.
